


Retirement

by Lionheart39



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionheart39/pseuds/Lionheart39
Summary: What made Alistair decide to leave the UNIT?
Kudos: 1





	Retirement

Alistair showered and changed into a clean uniform. Here he was in Geneva, again, for another peace conference. As predicted it was turning into another series of talks with governments refusing to cooperate with each other. 

Now days he spent too much time here in Geneva. Too much time away from his command, too much time at these futile conferences. He knew why that was, but..! He decided to leave thinking about that until later, he had a slightly different meeting to attend.

This was an informal meeting with General Timarov, Oberst Shroder and Colonel Gomez, so informal they were sat drinking in the bar of the UN head quarters. Around this small table were the representatives of USA, Russia, East Germany and the UK. All of them military commanders, all of them old soldiers and all of them old hands at fighting Aliens. No one was shouting, slamming fists on tables or marching out in a show of anger! They were just sat in companionable silence enjoying their drinks.

These four men all knew where the real threats the world faced were coming from, yet they were all being ignored by governments that were creating their own monsters.

In his usual lugubrious manner it was Timarov who spoke first. “I don't know about you gentlemen but I am beginning to think that our beloved leaders are starting to believe their own cover ups!" He looked across at the Oberst. "Have they forgotten it was only last year you stopped a full invasion by those reptile men?”

The Oberst shrugged and gave a pained smile, “Probably, after all it was just two whole villages wiped out and forty men lost!” there was evident disgust in the Oberst’s voice.

“Rogue bears?” Alistair asked.

Gomez snorted! “I believe you first came up with that one, Alistair!”

Each man spoke his own language they were all fluent enough to be comfortable with this. They knew there conversation was being monitored and they were intentionally making it as difficult as possible. They hadn't risen to their respective ranks by being fools they knew the games that their masters played! 

Alistair shook his head, “Bears even predate me! I think that was my old commanding officer General Hamilton!”

Timarov smiled, “A wily old fox, Hamilton!” he glanced over at Alistair “I was sorry to hear about his loss. I should have liked to pay my respects, but!” He raised his hands in an exasperated gesture!

Alistair gave him a pained smile and a nod.

Shroder, looked at the other three men, “Well after that last incident, I have been pushing for closer ties and an increase in funding! But as you have heard..”

The other three men just nodded. They each had been petitioning their own Governments for the same, but Aliens were no longer high on the list of the ruling establishments worries. Home grown monsters were now their main concern. The monsters people knew about. The monsters that made the headlines.

Shroder a tall rugged man in his early fifties looked around the room. 

“Well, as pleasant as it has been to have a drink with you gentlemen, I'm afraid I will have to cut this meeting short!” He glanced over at the table of men near the bar, nodded to the other three men downed his Vodka and walked out!

Timarov muttered in what Alistair knew was a very Russian accented Gallic. 

“They've set their own monsters on to him! I doubt we will see him at another conference!”

Alistair showed no reaction, no indication he had understood the man! But his heart sank. 

Many years ago when over in Russia on a secondment, helping Timarov set up the Russian version of UNIT, one vodka fuelled night Alistair had introduced Timarov to his ancestral language of Gallic. Now they used it sparingly if they needed to convers without being understood!

Gomez looked at Alistair who shrugged.

“I hear congratulations are in order!” Alistair said to Gomez “I was told, that you are to become a Brigadier General, a very long over due promotion!”

Gomez snorted “Yes, with a prestigious posting as Dean of West Point!” the man sighed deeply! “Mind you Cindy and the girls are happy about it! It’s not been easy for them, my being seconded to UNIT!”

Gomez finished his drink and stood up. Alistair also stood put on his cap and saluted the soon to be Brigadier. Timarov did the same! They could see the emotion in the Colonel’s eyes.

“It's been a pleasure working with you gentlemen!” Gomez said as he turned around and left.

“Then there were two!” Alistair muttered.

Timarov shook his head “One, Alistair!" he said in English! 

Alistair looked at Timarov, startled!

“The secret to a long and happy life, my friend, is not outstaying your welcome! I have put in my papers and will be retired by the end of the year! My son has a farm in the Urals, I will be retiring there!”

The old General looked at Alistair closely. “I think the idea of retiring has not been far from your thoughts!”

Alistair smiled, “This is the reason I never played poker with you Uri! Not many people have been able to read me, but you have the knack!”

The old man grinned! “Not hard to do on this issue, a Brigadier by forty and ten years later still a Brigadier, despite the world owing you for it's very existence!”

“I wouldn't say....”

“NO, YOU WOULDN'T, BUT IT'S THE TRUTH!” the older man thundered! 

Conversation in the room stopped, there were some nervous mutterings, then the regular conversation started up again. 

Alistair took a swig of his drink.

Timarov looked at the man sat opposite him. “I was commander of the rocket base when your people came and revived us. I read your letter explaining about Vaughn, I spoke to you on the radio, then ordered the launch of the rocket that destroyed the Cybermen’s mother ship! So, I know that without you this world would have ended over a decade ago! When you resign, at least you will get the promotion you have deserved for years!”

Alistair shook his head! 

“I've made too many enemies for that to happen!” he said. “But the promotion doesn't matter, I know I did my duty to the best of my ability!”

Timarov just sighed. “You should have followed the old adage Alistair. Keep your friends close,..”

“But keep your enemies closer!” Alistair finished!

Timarov laughed and leaned over slapping Alistair’s arm!

“No.. that is the British way, in Russia it's ’Keep your friends close,” he lowered his voice “and bury your enemies deep!”

Alistair laughed out loud!

“And your future plans?“ Timarov asked.

“Teaching mathematics!” Alistair said. 

At the General’s surprised look he said.

“That was my initial choice of career before I was conscripted into the army!”

“Teaching, a noble career, yes, my friend it suits you!”

Alistair felt pleased that the General thought so.

“I hope some day you can come bear hunting during the annual cull, in the Urals. Real bears with black fur, he added. It would be good to see you there my friend, and perhaps I will get to spend a Hogmanay in Scotland with you one year!”

Alistair nodded and stood up. He was about to salute the General when the old man beat him to it!

Timarov held out his hand and Alistair shook it. Then the old man turned and left the bar.

Alistair sat down and pulled the letter giving him a breakdown of the pension he would receive if he retired by the end of the year, out of his breast pocket. He no longer had alimony or child support to pay and it was quite a generous amount. Working wasn't a financial necessity but he would need something to do, and teaching mathematics had always been a dream of his. It was probably worth a go!


End file.
